


Family

by IAmSherLOCKED666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adoption, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSherLOCKED666/pseuds/IAmSherLOCKED666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants something that Dean thinks he can't give him.   But low and behold he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is written only after watching the first 4 episodes along with various others over the years. So it is mostly AU. Be kind in your reviews. Thanks xD

Dean just knew. He could always tell when his younger brother was upset about something. But it didn't take Dean’s Super-Awesome-Telepathic-Mind-Reading-Older-Brother-Senses to know that something was wrong with Sam.  
He had been sighing all day. Dean knew that if he asked him about it Sam would just lock up and say that nothing was wrong. Hopefully if he just let it sit Sam would tell him.  
That night after some absolutely mind-blowing sex they were both just lying there when Sam let out another sigh. Dean was getting anxious he didn't know what to do so he pulled is brother (yes, Sam was his lover but he was still also Dean’s baby brother that needed to be carried out of the burning house and protected)close and kissed his forehead whispering, “I love you, Sammy.”  
“Odd, ‘cause I was jus’ thinking ‘bout that.”  
“Then why did you sigh?” Dean was afraid. Did Sam not believe him.  
Sam heard the hitch in Dean’s breath and rolled over taking his face between his hands and kissing him hard. For all the cockiness he showed to the rest of the world when it all boiled down to it Dean was very insecure. “No, you dumb-ass.” Sam ran kisses down his brother’s throat and gently smoothed away the lines near his eyes, where he had squeezed them shut, with his finger tips. “I,” Sam kissed the right side of his neck where the pulse was. “Love,” the same for the left. “You,” and then he kissed his lips again trying to convey the message.  
“I was just thinking.” Sam said lying down again and running his fingers over his brother’s torso tracing the scars. “About that priest that was killing all those girls because they were using different forms of contraceptives.”  
“Well then you should have to worry. We don’t even use condoms.”  
Sam hit his brother lightly on the chest and smirked. It didn't reach his eyes though. “That’s not what I was talking about. I meant the part where he said sex was for love and to create a new life.”  
“Oh,” was the genius reply that he got. Sam just ignored it and continued on. “Jessica was the only girl I ever actually loved and you and I aren't exactly made to have children together you know?”  
“So what are you saying you want to adopt?”  
“I don’t know Dean. I just know I want a kid.”


End file.
